Arrepentida
by Selena Farabari
Summary: "Rechazar su oferta a cenar había sido una decisión que había tomado con total certeza. Pero una vez que hubo abandonado el Coliseo del Cielo y miró a sus espaldas...Machi por primera vez duda de su determinación, y es guiada por el atrevimiento. " ONE-SHOT Hisoka x Machi


**"Arrepentida"**

**One-shot Hisoka x Machi (Hunter x Hunter) , basado en una escena del episodio 32 (2011).**

* * *

_"Él no habla...no habla sobre el pasado. Él no está interesado en el pasado. Él no se asocia con otros. Él es su propio hombre...porque él cree en si mismo, para ser fuerte."_

Podría afirmar que se consideraba una chica de buen carácter y segura de sí misma, con determinación...alguien que nunca se dejaba convencer con facilidad; su frivolidad era algo muy propio de su naturaleza por lo que jamás se vería afectada por cuestiones emocionales o impulsivas, en especial las de este tipo. Ella jamás cedería, estaba segura de ese hecho. Más ahora se preguntaba el porqué de su presente conflictividad. La misma fortaleza de su determinación a rechazar la oferta a cenar era la misma que ahora le impedía caminar tranquila, la misma que le provocaba escalofríos en la espalda, la misma fuerza que le hacía vacilar. Y lo había dejado a solas en su respectivo apartamento en el Coliseo del Cielo, el edificio que ahora tenía a sus espaldas brillando entre la oscuridad de la noche en York, altivo y atrayente.

¿Qué era lo que tanto le molestaba del cazador? No era su carácter fanfarrón, su aspecto chocante, sus obsesiones o la enorme perseverancia que tenía en conquistarla aunque supiera sus escasas posibilidades. Había algo aún más inquietante; era aquella misteriosa habilidad que tenía para descifrar las debilidades de los demás, logrando que duden de sí mismos, mientras sacaba provecho. Y en este caso, era muy similar. Sabía exactamente qué decir y qué hacer para ponerla nerviosa, ella la princesa del hielo, inmutable ante todo, todo por el simple capricho que ella en sí significaba para él. ¿Por qué? no existía un porqué. Una vez que Hisoka ponía sus ojos en alguien, era muy difícil desprenderse. Esta vez, la había dejado escapar...más no sabía que vendría las próximas veces...quizás, algún día se cansaría de ella y la dejaría en paz.

-Uff!- Suspiró agotado mientras a pasos apresurados se quitaba el chaleco. Sus brazos dolieron en el proceso, más confiaba plenamente en los hilos de nen que Machi había utilizado para suturarlos. La ropa se sentía húmeda contra su piel, y los raspones en su rostro ya comenzaban a arderle otra vez. Tardando un poco más que lo habitual, terminó de sacarse los pantalones y el resto de la ropa; giró la canilla de la ducha y aún cuando permanecía algo fría se colocó debajo del agua, mientras su rojizo pelo se plegaba a su cara. Suspiró aliviado mientras giraba el cuello; dolía bastante, y el agua caliente haría lo suyo para remediarlo. Ahora que estaba más relajado podía concentrarse en limpiar toda esa mugre, en especial la sangre. Mientras se lavaba, recordó a Machi y su reciente visita. Rió al pensar en sus tajantes contestaciones y su expresión de fastidio cuando la invitó a cenar. "Bueno, en otra ocasión será" pensó. De todas formas no se consideraba en perfecto estado para _atenderla debidamente_. Y estaba seguro de que para ella el "a cenar" resumía muchísimas cosas más en las que no indagaría en detalles, pues las consideraba una obviedad. Quizás era de demasiado pronto; quizás no. No le importaba, era muy bonita y su habilidad nen era digna de admiración, sin dejar de lado que su instinto ya de por sí le decía que ella representaba una prometedora diversión momentánea. Gon y Killua eran su prioridad, más eso no quitaba que no pudiera divertirse con una chica también. Realmente ella le llamaba la atención.

¿Había sido el cansancio?¿el dolor?¿había sido que había bajado la guardia?¿o que era algo que realmente no se esperaba? No se sabía, pues ni siquiera el abrir de la puerta del baño ni los sigilosos pasos fueron percibidos por Hisoka. No la sabía ni siquiera en su apartamento sino hasta que dos finos y delicados brazos le rodearon el abdomen, y una cabeza se apoyó con lentitud contra su espalda. Un tacto tan suave como la seda y una delicadeza embriagadora que rozaba su piel, solo eran dignas de una sola persona.

-Machi.-Dijo envuelto en asombro al voltear, al verla dentro de la ducha con él, con su desnudo cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas gotas, de la poca agua que se colaba por detrás de Hisoka. Su mirada estaba calma y algo adormecida, clavada en los ojos de él, mientras el cazador trataba de digerir la presente situación. Su quietud le dio hincapié a la chica a acercarse un poco más, mientras cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca pedía por sus labios. Entonces la besó también, dejándole las riendas a ella, en todo caso de que se tratara de alguna trampa, más se llevó una gran sorpresa. Con extrema dulzura lo rodeó con sus brazos y saboreó la boca del cazador con confianza, mientras éste la tomaba de la cintura, y con bastante respeto, le correspondía. Machi pasó de estar en puntitas de pie a estar parada normalmente, una vez que se separaron. Su frívola mirada permanecía vigente, aunque su cabello mojado le hacía verse algo frágil. Él se permitió mirarla; cuando estaba por fin convencido que realmente era ella a la que tenía desnuda entre sus brazos, caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás y dejó que el agua de la ducha le cayera sobre la frente a la chica, mientras que con una amplia sonrisa le tiraba la cabeza para atrás con una de sus manos, lavándola. Para su sorpresa, Machi se dejó llevar, y ahora ambos estaban completamente mojados, envueltos en vapor y con solo el sonido del caer del agua. Él la besó, esta vez dando el primer paso y atreviéndose a acariciarla, sin recibir rechazo alguno.

-Creí que no querías...-

-Cállate.-Lo interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre su boca y besándolo nuevamente, poco a poco, con más pasión.

Hisoka volvió a ser él mismo cuando por fin perdió los estribos y le tocó las piernas, la cadera...y mucho más; con estrépito la levantó con ambos brazos y la acomodó sobre su cintura, ella aferrándose, aunque tranquila de que él no la soltaría. Se relajó sobre los hombros del cazador, con las manos tocándole el pelo y el mentón apoyado sobre el hombro izquierdo. Cerró los ojos. Suspiró un par de veces, y lo sintió llegar, tan fuerte y tan repentino como la propia personalidad de Hisoka; y los brazos sujetándola con maestra facilidad no la dejaron desacomodarse ni por un momento. Se sabía poseída por el cazador, aunque su intranquilidad no reparaba en aquello. Él no se hizo esperar y con un algunos fuertes movimientos más la hizo gritar su nombre, mientras perdía el aliento y su aferrado agarre a él se hacía cada vez más suave alrededor de su cuello. Respiró agitada, aún en sus brazos, mientras le susurraba al pelirrojo al oído:

-No me juzgues. Ni yo sé por qué estoy aquí.-

-Conmigo puedes estar tranquila.- Le respondió mientras besaba con delicadeza el cuello y la mandíbula de la chica, quien estaba desplomada sobre su hombro, a total disposición de su firme agarre.

Luego de unos minutos la bajó. Hizo que sus finos pies tocaran el suelo con delicadeza; ella dejó caer su frente con el pecho de él, cansada.

Él sonrió satisfecho, mientras el agua se deslizaba por sus cuerpos.

-Te dije que no te forzaras hasta que tus brazos estuvieran perfectamente curados.-Le reprochó ella, sin saber el verdadero motivo de su comentario tan lleno de sarcasmo.

-Jeje. Upps!-

* * *

** Hisoka siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito de Hunter x Hunter y realmente quería escribir un mini fic de él y de Machi. Creo que es una pareja súper genial y llena de química, aunque algunos me lo nieguen. No es un fic muy complejo, pero me agradaba la idea de hacer un final alternativo a la escena del episodio 32 de HXH 2011 y bueno, aquí está. ¿Les ha gustado? Bueno, ¡déjenme una review!**

** Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**S.F**


End file.
